halcyondaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Adelaide Pierce
"Someday, if you meet Adelaide Pierce, ask her about her job, you’ll learn two things: first that beating up Hollows is a lot of paperwork ... Second is that when something goes wrong, Adelaide will blame herself. To hear her tell it, the weight of the world is on her shoulders." Seriho Fujeda, The Story So Far Adelaide Pierce is a Shinigami, currently serving as Third Seat of the Tenth Division , former Fourth Seat of the Eighth Division .She is also the current chairwoman of the Shinigami Women's Association . Story Lady Adelaide Pierce was born in London in 1812 and died in the fires at the Palace of Westminster in 1834. In life, Adelaide had been a well-educatied member of the British aristocracy, and her love of philosophers and poets has continued even after her death. Adelaide worked for many years in the West Second as a manager of a tea shop prior to becoming a Shinigami, and since doing so has served both in the Eighth Division and the Tenth.. Before Becoming a Shinigami Adelaide found Seriho Fujeda and Miyabi Omra at some point in her late 107s, prior to which she had been something of a drifter in Western Rukongai. Finding them, Adelaide settled down to her first home after death (4.1 ). For many years, Adelaide, Seriho and Miyabi owned and operated a small tea shop called The Amber Teahouse in the second district of West Rukongai. After expressing concern over Miyabi's unpredictable temperment multiple times, Adelaide had to defend a customer of the tea parlor from the physical violence of the co-proprietor. A self-attested failure to preotect the tea shop as well as a rather enlightening aptitude test in the Seireitei Communication magazine, prompted Adelaide to decide to become a Shinigami (2.2 ). Despite its rather unceremonious end, Adelaide considers her time at the Amber Teahouse the highlight of her afterlife. Time with the Enchanted Blades Adelaide really hit the ground running as a shinigami, and as such was recognized for her remarkably fast development of skill by being appointed the Fifth Seat of the Eighth Division after only a few weeks, shortly after attaining Shikai (1.7 ). As a resault of this remarkably fast promotion, Adelaide has long held Anenokoji Senesati as one of the most noble people she's evwer known. Adelaide also met Tabawara Udo and Kamenashi Yuurei early in her career as a shinigami, and counts them among her closest friends (0.6 and 1.1 respectively). Chasing Shadows Adelaide was temporarily assigned to the Thirteenth Division's Peacekeepers under the command of Raury Feybrand to assist them in finding the murderer of a nameless shinigami who was atempting to prove the innocence of marks given to the Twelfth Division's assassins (1.8 ). In pursuit of this goal, she went to the Twelfth's grounds to procure the records of former Vice-Captain Honoka Mizuki, who was suspected of placing the illicit bounties exposed by the man killed (this later turned out to be true). Upon arrival at the Twelfh Division, she was conscripted by Katsuji Ishin to respond to a notice of distress alongside3 a small corps of assassins lead by Kono Tsuneo and the healer Lucia Frey (1.13 ). While the Central Forty-Six was under attack by the presumed human Fukushin, Adelaide was nearly killed by reiatsu alone (1.15 ). It was a moment of self-disappointment from which Adelaide continued suffering for some time thereafter.She managed to get together a small group of surviving members of what she came to call "the Central Forty-Three" and hold them at the Thirteenth Division's grounds, on a defensable island at the heart of a lake (1.17 ). This defense was both Adelaide's first encounter with the Wise Men of the Forty-Six and her first time commanding a unit. Adelaide developed several rather outlandish theories about the attack on the Forty-Six being connected with the Vasto Lorde Prometheous and the vizard who attacked Earth, but most of them proved to be untrue (1.18 ). She eventually found out, however, that Honoka Mizuki was working for Fulkushin when she met him again (2.19 ). Since then, she has considered herself an expert on Fukushin, even sending an anonomyous report to the Central Forty-Six about him. Tea and Bankai Although riddled with self-doubt, Adelaide was called back into action far sooner than she anticipated, needing to deal once again with Miyabi Omara. Following up on rumors she first heard from Peacekeepers, Adelaide looked into some issues in the outer districts. She and someone with contacts in the area, Seriho Fujeda, were lulled into a trap by Miyabi, who wanted only to announce that she was back to make the duo who abandoned her suffer, she also exibited serious signs of psychosis (2.7 ) The Miyabi problem reoccured several times, even involving Kamenashi Yuurei in an atempt to upset Adelaide, until it's eventual culmination where Miyabi set the Amber Teahouse on fire (2.21 ). After seeing that Miyabi was apprehended and sent to the Gotei to be dealt with, Adelaide helped reconstruct the tea shop (2.22 ). Adelaide developed a technique called a "memory palace" taught her by Lashiel the Seducer, her Zanpakutou spirit (2.5 ). This technique allowed Adelaide to remember her own death, thus resolving one of the problems plauging her inner world (2.20 ). Not long thereafter, Adelaide fought a hollow named Deadly Pillows who rsembled Lashiel, rather extraordinarily (3.1 ). Following this battle, Adelaide noticed some changes in her zanpakutou spirit's demeanor, however she became focused on a new project: improving her inner world. Since the world was based on the works of Christine de Pizan , Adelaide decided to mimic the spirit of the author who inspired the world, seeking out certain virtues: Reason, Rectitude and Justice (3.2 ). After this long and rather arduous task and several cryptic warnings, Adelaide engaged Lashiel in combat, which though rather intense was also anticlimactically brief (3.19 ). Lashiel later accused Adelaide of cheating (3.20 ). A rematch is forthcoming. Adelaide was also contacted by Captain Haresuno Uchiharu of the Fifth Division for an optional mission into Hueco Mundo. Despite not being as cloak-and-dagger as she hoped, and having a radically different team from one she might have wanted, Adelaide went on the mission and assiste in keeping a massive amount of hollows at bay, with the assistance of the now subdued Lashiel and the power afforded by Bankai. Adelaide fascilitated the others' escape by unleashing the final attack of her kai, Flames of Passion, which unleashed a solar flare in the desert, obliterating a small armada of hollows (3.23 ). Adelaide collapsed after this attack and was carried back to Soul Society. Transfer to the Mystics of the Divine Adelaide first met Captain Lilith Maikeru when seeking training in the use of kidou to become a better paragon of the idea of "Magic Knight" (2.9). The general positive feelings Adelaide developed toward Lilith and the tension between herself and Takimoto Kago of the Eighth Division had Adelaide considering a ransfer for quite some time before she took any action toward it. While discussing the possibility of transfer with Lilith, Adelaide noticed someone following her, and chose to investigate (2.24 ). The follower turned out to be Kiriko Fujeda, a powerful yet MIA Shinigami who had abandoned her child with Lilith several years previous (3.11 ). Adelaide brought Lilith and iriko together and the latter surrendered herself for judgment by the Central Forty-Six. As she did, Adelaide was awarded Third Seat of the Tenth Division (4.3 ). Lies in Remembrance To be added. Relationships with Other Shinigami Brooke Ainsley Adelaide picked Brooke off the street as a potential romantic partner in portion due to the fact that she was told doing just so was a terrible idea. First meeting in the chapter At First Sight , Adelaide and Brooke instantly hit it off, progressing far faster romantically than either anticipated, but not so fast that they burned out. Brroke is a Medic of the Fourth Division, and as such Adelaide does not avoid getting hurt training, as an excuse to visit her girlfriend. Kamenashi Yuurei After meeting Yuurei in Reflections on the Water , Adelaide became smitten with her, however didn't express it for some time. On Valentine's Day , Adelaide gave Yuurei an elaborate gift including a romantic poem . Due in large part to mutual misunderstand, the encounter becomes exceedingly awkward. Though, the pair remain friends, even transferring to the Tenth Division together. Takimoto Kago After being predisposed against the Twelfth Division, Adelaide encountered it's former Captain as her new Vice Captain, and their first meeting did not go well. Nor did a subsiquent training session , where Kago "killed" Adelaide, an experience she took remarkably seriously. And though the two have gotten along after Adelaide announced her transfer and during the mission she undertook with him to Hueco Mundo , the relationship remains strained. Lilith Maikeru To be added. Others To be added. Appearance Adelaide is not the most average heighted person she knows, but if she was ever-so-slightly taller probably would be. Lacking a memorable height, she makes up for it with fire-red hair down to her shoulders; fine, and soft to the touch; very Western traits for a really quite Western sort of girl. She has grown her hair to a length suitable for a ponytail, but ket the jagged and shattered style it bore when she cut it shorter following the events of Chasing Shadows. Adelaide tends to wear some manner of affectation, though it changes rather too frequently. She always wears her black choker with a replica of the ruby-and-sapphire Reminiscence she had as an Enchanted Blade on it, but her other affectations vary wildly. Sometimes a hat, sometimes an ostentatious pendant, but always something that probably violates some manner of what she ought to be wearing in some way. This is all in addition to the brilliant and sparking emerald hue her eyes have, like gemstones in milky-white and beset into her skull by some mad genealogist. Except not quite like that. She carries her Zanpakutou either on her right hip or, oftentimes when not in training or combat, on a sling over her back. Personality Adelaide likes affectations. She will regularly call attention to her affectations subconsciously by fiddling with them when lost in thought. Which is a lot. Seriously, a lot. She’d make a great tactician if she ever was lost in thought about anything overly important. Sadly, this is not the case as often as it might be. Then again, she has been known to be analytical of her surroundings when the moment called for it, once in a while. Adelaide treats combat like chess, preferring to measure moves and countermoves in a predictive manner in order to come to a decision as to what to do, befitting her deep analytical nature. However, lacking significant practical experience she will often misjudge her opponent's counters, leaving her prone to ruining her own machinations. With practice, however, she expects to hone this skill. This analytical side of her persona is in rather humorous discord with the other prevailing attitude she possessed: one of irreverent carefree sarcasm. Beyond observation, and a lack thereof, she often exhibits a sharp wit and a remarkable ability to say something she finds funny without letting her better judgment shut her up. While she can control her tongue with considerable focus, she is very prone to think and act without prior thought causing situations that she then needs to focus considerable attentions on. Her whimsy also manifests itself in other ways. She often tries to be adorable, especially when sleepy, which sometimes saves her form the wrath triggered by other personality traits. Sometimes it makes things worse. This is not to make it sound as though Adelaide has no professional side to her, but more often than not doesn’t figure being serious is important. Her entire lifestyle boils down to simply, "What is the point of growing up if you can’t act like a kid sometimes?”In recent months, since her encounter with the human who slew some of the Central Forty-Six, Adelaide has developed deepening self-doubt and anxiety about her position in the Gotei. She feels intense guilt about her inability to act during the event and it has prompted her to be far more deep and serious on the job. She is only beginning to overcome this problem Zanpakutou Adelaide's Zanpakutou is named Lashiel, and is considered to be one of the stranger in the Gotei. Sealed Form Lashiel, when sealed, is a slightly-longer-than-usual katana with a primarily-black blade and a sliver edge. Along the black parts are designs of silver, not to elegant but still good enough for a quality conversation piece. Her handle is wrapped in simple red and black wrapping. Zanpakutou Spirit Sometimes called "Lash" by Adelaide, Lashiel herself is a woman with long black hair, eyes of pure black and very little clothing. Her form feels at once alluringly sensual and yet is accompanied by a feeling of discomfort akin to having forgotten something important. Her voice, too, is striking. It is like an angelic song, but it also gives a sense of something amiss. Lashiel has the ability to suppress or manifest wings of pure (though clearly harmless) fire. The dual form of her beauty and discomfort in form is matched in personality. While Lashiel is a graceful companion (wise, poetic, talkative), she clearly has an agenda. Lashiel will consistently tempt Adelaide to use Shikai in circumstances where to do so would be overly dramatic, inappropriate, or reckless. In all honesty, Lashiel would like to get away with convincing Adelaide to use Shikai for kicks on a Saturday night. Essential to maintaining a functional relationship, let alone earning the respect of the Seducer, is overcoming the temptation to use excessive force. Whereas most zanpakutou are symbiotic with their wielder, Lashiel seeks the "life" (as she calls it) that she derives from use, and views her wielder as a mechanism whereby her powers are released. Therefore, the relationship sought by this sword spirit is not truly symbiotic. She is also willing to let Adelaide believe anything in order to achieve these goals. Inner World It's always dusk in Adelaide's inner world, the sunset shining gold, fuchsia and lavender across the sky in the most beautiful way. The city proper is built with an amazing combination of influences, as if Victorian England, Seireitei and ancient Greece and Rome were painted over a Venetian canvas. The city is the City of Ladies, a thought experiment engaged in by political philosopher Christine de Pizan. The city has long been in Adelaide's dreams, and now has been given form by her Zanpakutou. The city is populated with "valiant ladies" according to the construction notes of Lady Christine, and there are hints and touches of some of history's greatest women throughout the city. Originally, the city's population was low and drought afflicted the land, covering the hills outside town with brown-green grass. Thanks to some personality developments, however, rain has returned to the city, filling the canals and returning the grassy hills to life. Only one tree remains dead and sorrowful, and a noose hands eerily from it as a reminder of a more troubled time. In the city there exists a "museum", which is the physical manifestation of the memory technique of a "mind palace", where pieces of things Adelaide wishes to remember are housed for later access. Shikai: Lashiel :Release Phrase: "Any last words? Lapsus, Lashiel!" Appearance:Upon releasing Shikai, the tsuba slides along the blade, leaving a quarterstaff-like pole in its place. The etchings on the blade transfer to being on the staff itself, in a pure white that turns red upon use of Kidou. The top of the staff extends in a rather visually stunning but harmless blade of fire that settles into position as a scythe blade of black with silver edges on both the inside and outside of the curve. At the center of the poll-side edge is a sigil of several simple lines forming something reminiscent of a rudimentary kanji, but not actually of any real word. This is the symbol of Lashiel, the Seducer. Ability - Hellfire:A purely Hadou-enhancing ability, Hellfire allows the casting of Hadou at an additional 1.5 times Reiatsu and Kidou cost for a corresponding 50% boost in spellcasting area, power and/or duration. If used with the chromatic fire Hadou or actual Fire-based Hadou, the cost is two times and enhancement is increased to a full 100% power boost. In addition, Hellfire adds a cosmetic effect: the area both around Lashiel and around the target smell strongly of sulfur. Ability - Fallen Allure: Lashiel can inflict a group of enemies with what any good seducer would: lust. At the initial cost of 10% Adelaide’s Reiatsu she can inflict any single target within five meters with a powerful… we’ll call it infatuation. The effect varies in strength based on the relative power of her adversary. Those with a Reiatsu more than twice Adelaide’s who are afflicted find it hard to hurt her too badly: they cannot use Kidou or abilities against Adelaide with a higher cost than one-third Adelaide’s Reiatsu. Those with a Reiatsu similar to Adelaide’s have an even harder time, being unable to attack Adelaide consecutively. Lastly, those less than half Adelaide’s strength are so overcome with desire that they are stunned each time they attack Adelaide. Adelaide can, through sheer force of will, extend this effect for up to five turns. At any time, a person may pay Reiatsu equal to Adelaide’s investment to rid themselves of this affliction. Bankai: Caries Sanctamonia Lashiel :Form: Lashiel’s Bankai form, Lashiel of Corrupting Purity, is as a terrifying reimagining of the scythe that was Lashiel’s Shikai form. The weapon takes the form of a dual scythe, with a black-based silver-edged blade at both the top and bottom of the weapon both significantly enlarged over the original model to near preposterous extremes, pointed toward opposite sides in a clock-like fashion. The blades each bear the sigil of Lashiel in a glowing crimson on the black part of the blade. Chains at both ends of the scythe wind around the staff running from end to end, hovering inches from the pole and move as if independent from the scythe. The etchings that once flashed red upon the release of Kidou now blaze red constantly and worked into this pattern now are three gemstones; amethyst, emerald and sapphire which symbolize Reason, Rectitude and Judgment respectively and blaze with an internal intense light, flashing brighter at each attack, with illumination increasing the more reiatsu is spent. The changes to Adelaide are more dramatic. Her red hair takes tones of Lashiel’s own absolute black, making it look black with red underlining it. The bold green of Adelaide’s eyes seem to reflect a non-existent fire while in bankai as well. Speaking of fire, perhaps the most dramatic function of this transformation is the twin wings of flame that sprout from Adelaide’s back. Heatless and functionless, these wings combine with a rather extreme costume change to provide a significant cosmetic effect. The coloration remains reminiscent of the shihakushou, but the style becomes a much more western sort of insanity. Adelaide’s "English shihakushou” consists of a hooded black coat, worn open but held together above her chest with a broach containing her replica Reminiscence. The coat is adorned with vertical white stripes along the arms and Lashiel’s sigil in white on the back between the fire-wings. A zipper runs along the open coat, but is not functional. Her outfit beneath consists of a white blouse and rather short black skirt, as well as boots (not heeled for practical purposes) of black accented in white running from each foot up to her upper calves. : Ability - Soulfire:Soulfire is the enhanced form of Hellfire. At the cost of 3% of her reiatsu per turn, Adelaide can augment all her kidou. While using Soulfire, Adelaide cannot use Lashiel's Shadow or Flames of Passion. As Soulfire is active, cosmetic flecks of silver light float around Adelaide and the scythe. Kidou used while Soulfire is active cost twice as much, and become twice as effective in terms of scope and magnitude. Chromatic fire and actual fire-based kidou may instead cost triple the normal and have triple the normal effectiveness. Attack - Lashiel's Shadow: This enhanced form of Fallen Allure is much more intense than its Shikai counterpart. At the initial cost of 5% base Reiatsu one target within five meters can be afflicted with Lashiel’s Shadow. Only one person can be afflicted with the Shadow at a time. While afflicted with Lashiel’s Shadow, Lash can overcome the afflicted with a morally purer passion than she does otherwise; love. Whenever the afflicted sees Adelaide they experience the purest sensation of love ever felt in their life, replacing the object of that affection with Adelaide. This is not a memory, but a replication of the emotion once experienced. While troublesome to most opponents, it can be particularly devastating to Hollows, as it harkens back to their humanity. By expending Reiatsu greater than Adelaide’s investment, the afflicted may lift Lashiel’s Shadow and cannot be affected by it again for five rounds. Attack - Chains of Lust: Where the fires of passion are the root of most of the powers afforded by Lashiel, Chains of Lust draws its power from Adelaide’s own strengths and enhances them with the power of passion. Adelaide can manipulate the chains of her scythe can act as weapons for the purposes of techniques that use weapons (Zanjutsu techs or Kenkyouka). Additionally, at the cost of 5% Adelaide’s reiatsu, the chains can inflict an intense feeling of lust and desire on whomever they touch. When doing this, Adelaide can make the chains wrap around the afflicted target, binding either the upper or lower body. :Attack - Flames of Passion: The "Final Strike” attack of Adelaide’s Bankai. By expending 75% of her remaining reiatsu, Adelaide unleashes the enhanced raw power of Lashiel and the fires of the Fallen Angels. The chains from the scythe cease to be dormant, instead lancing outward and multiplying as necessary to bind the targets of this attack for its duration. Adelaide then begins to spin her scythe in a clock-like fashion, and funnels her passion and reiatsu through the spinning blades. Lashiel then transforms and enhances this power into the cosmic fires of a solar flare. Adelaide can move the stream of fire by changing the direction of her scythe. This celestial flame attack can burn away most material. The raw power involved in this attack forces Adelaide out of Bankai, and if she lacks Mastery with Bankai she is fatigued after using this ability. If Adelaide does have mastery with her Bankai, following use of this ability, Adelaide cannot re-enter Bankai for five turns. Unique Feats Urashimaha - "Wave of Time Dialation" From her prolonged exposure to the remnants of Ishin’s bankai attempting to make them a workable shield, Adelaide has been affected by the power of the prisoner Captain’s reiatsu. Though Urashimaha, the normally quite weak force of gravity now being exerted by Adelaide’s reiatsu grows dramatically stronger. Adelaide can pay 5% of her reiatsu per turn, slowing down the world around her based on the cost of sustaining the field. Though Adelaide doesn’t have conscious control over this ability’s activation (the ability can manifest spontaneously at any time it normally could do so, or be purposefully activated with significant effort), she can exclude up to two people from the effect. Because the dilation field is an exceptionally unstable expression of reiatsu, situations where other highly erratic fluctuations in reiatsu exist, such as battle, compound the instability of the field and therefore its use becomes more limited. In combat situations, the amount time is slowed is greatly reduced; now only being able to reduce the world around her to only half of its normal speed. Additionally, in these situations the field cannot be maintained longer than two of Adelaide’s turns before dissipating for a minimum of three following turns. Trivia *Adelaide's theme is Hikari no Yukue (lyrics ) by savage genius. *Kamenashi Yuurei gave Adelaide the title of "Sapphic Spellbalde". *Adelaide's Zanpakutou Spirit, Lashiel the Seducer, is based loosly on the character Lasciel from Jim Butcher's The Dreseden Files series. *The first names of Adelaide and her partner Brooke combine to make a Doctor Who character; Adelaide Brooke. *.Adelaide's current physical appearance is based on Sice from Final Fantasy Type-0. Gallery Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Women's Association Category:Bankai Users Category:Tenth Division Category:Eighth Division